Représentation magique
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Mitchie est choisie pour organiser l'évènement caritatif de l'année, elle ne pense pas y arriver. Surtout qu'elle a comme projet de faire venir les Connect3 pour chanter. Mais quand il s'agit de fêter Noël en grand, rien n'est impossible.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Nous somme le 14 mai et je me décide à écrire cet OS que vous découvrirez le 25 décembre. Je prends un peu d'avance ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai eu l'idée en prenant le bus. Bref, bonne lecture à vous.

**Disclaimer** : Ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers, personnages décors ou répliques, appartient à l'entreprise Disney. La chanson appartient elle aux Jonas Brothers. Les mots appartiennent à la langue française quant à l'idée elle est de moi. Dernier point, Joe est à moi ! ^^

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et **nouna** pour leurs commentaires. I love you

**Représentation magique**

« - Bien, que tout le monde se calme, cria le directeur dans son micro. Allez, allez, un peu de tenue les enfants !

« - Les enfants, grimaça Caitlyn à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie, il se croit à la maternelle ou quoi ?

« - Bah… Quand on voit certains énergumènes, répondit Mitchie en désignant le rang des sportifs, on peut se poser la question.

La jeune femme suivit son regard et acquiesça. Les joueurs de l'équipe de rugby jouaient les gros bras devant l'équipe de supportrices qui semblaient prendre plaisir à tâter leur biceps comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réellement musclés. Mitchie regarda la scène encore quelques secondes puis secoua la tête, affligée. A cet instant, elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle faisait partie de la même espèce que ces jeunes. « Et aussi que j'ai le même âge qu'eux, songea-t-elle en soupirant. »

« - Le premier qui bouge sera collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année, cria le censeur dans le micro.

A cet instant, l'auditorium devint si calme qu'on put entendre une mouche voler. Le principal se racla la gorge puis revint sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - Bien. Comme vous le savez, un concours a été organisé dans le pays afin de déterminer dans quel lycée serait organisé le grand rassemblement caritatif de Noël cette année. J'ai donc l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que c'est notre lycée, _Eleanor Roosevelt High School_ qui a été choisi.

La nouvelle fut applaudie chaleureusement et si le principal en fut satisfait certains professeurs voyaient cet évènement d'un mauvais œil, craignant pour la réputation de l'établissement.

« - Bien, sachez que l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique s'est réunie hier pour décider qui serait la personne en charge d'organiser cet évènement. Bien sûr, comme chaque année, nous avons choisi un élève de dernière année qui pourra et devra s'entourer de tous les volontaires qu'elle voudra.

« - C'est quoi son rôle hormis tout préparer, demanda Déborah la cheerleader en chef.

« - Et bien, son rôle sera d'organiser l'évènement. De trouver quoi mettre en place. Appeler les traiteurs, les fleuristes, organiser éventuellement une tombola comme l'an dernier et dans ce cas, trouver des cadeaux à gagner. Le but étant, je vous le rappelle, de collecter le plus d'argent possible afin d'en faire don à une œuvre de charité qui sera choisie par les élèves. Bien, si vous n'avez plus d'autres questions, je vous annonce donc que la personne en charge de l'organisation est mademoiselle… Mitchie Torrès, dit-il satisfait.

Alors que la plupart des élèves se tournaient vers elle, puisqu'elle était éclairée par la poursuite, la jeune femme sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Elle n'eut aucune réaction durant une seconde, puis acquiesça lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle acceptait cette tâche. La poursuite lumineuse s'éteignit et l'attention fut, de nouveau, portée sur le principal qui rappela d'autres points. Pour sa part, la brunette n'écoutait plus. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle allait devoir trouver une idée originale pour collecter plus d'argent que l'année précédente. C'était une des traditions de ces petits galas de charités organisés chaque année dans les lycées New Yorkais. Il fallait gagner plus que l'année précédente. « Et comme c'est nous qui faisons le grand rassemblement, songea-t-elle, il va falloir trouver une idée géniale qui va rapporter un max ! » La jeune femme revint à elle lorsqu'une de ses amies lui donna un coup de coude. La plupart des élèves se levaient, signe que la réunion était terminée et elle fit de même. A plusieurs reprises, elle se fit arrêter par ses camarades qui lui demandaient déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête et de quelle aide elle avait besoin. Haussant les épaules, elle répondit qu'elle ne savait pas encore puis partit rejoindre le principal afin d'avoir des informations complémentaires. Elle apprit donc qu'elle devait rendre un projet viable avant la fin du mois et que celui-ci devrait être validé par l'équipe enseignante avant d'être mis en place.

* * *

La jeune femme passa au crible tout ce qui avait été fait jusque-là, afin de s'assurer que son idée n'avait pas encore été utilisée, puis rédigea un rapport dans lequel, elle expliqua chaque point et défendit son projet du mieux qu'elle put. Elle le rendit dans les temps et passa les jours suivant à croiser les doigts, espérant que son idée serait acceptée par l'équipe d'enseignants.

Le vendredi suivant, les élèves furent, à nouveau, convoqués dans l'auditorium et la jeune femme sut qu'elle saurait enfin si oui ou non son idée était bonne. Comme tout le monde, elle voulut s'asseoir, seulement le censeur lui fit signe et elle le rejoignit. Il la pria de se mettre sur le bord et elle acquiesça avant de rejoindre ses amies. Echangeant de place avec Sierra, elle s'installa au bout de la rangée puis une fois tout le monde entré, le principal demanda le calme. Une nouvelle fois, il ne l'obtint que grâce à son adjoint qui menaça les élèves d'être interdit de gala ou de préparatifs. Zaria, une première année, et filleule de la brunette, se tourna vers elle afin de comprendre en quoi c'était une punition.

« - Je t'explique tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-elle entre ses lèvres alors que le principal prenait la parole.

« - Bien. Nous avons reçu, en début de semaine, le projet de mademoiselle Torrès et avec l'équipe enseignante, nous en avons parcouru chaque ligne avant de voter. J'appelle donc mademoiselle Torrès à venir me rejoindre afin qu'elle vous parle de ce qu'elle veut mettre en place.

La jeune femme se leva avec confiance même si elle était loin d'être sûre d'elle et prit place à côté du principal qui chuchota qu'ils avaient tous adoré son idée.

« - Merci, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Bonjour à tous. Cette année, j'ai décidé que nous organiserions un grand concert en faveur de l'œuvre de charité qui sera sélectionnée le mois prochain.

« - On va chanter devant nos potes, se moqua le quarterback.

« - Non, fit-elle posément, sinon je crains qu'on n'attire personne si tu montes sur scène, dit-elle effrontément. Je compte faire appel à un groupe très en vogue en ce moment, puisqu'il collectionne les récompenses et les succès. Ils font partis des anciens élèves de ce lycée et j'espère qu'ils accepteront de rendre ce service à l'établissement. Nous vendrons les billets pour les voir à l'entrée du lycée ainsi que de quoi nourrir les personnes qui seront présentes.

« - Il n'y aura aucun jeu, demanda Déborah.

« - Je n'ai pas encore prévu la journée, vous pouvez me proposer vos idées de stands jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine et nous sélectionnerons les meilleurs.

Durant plusieurs minutes, quelques élèves posèrent des questions et les premières années furent surpris de voir qu'autant d'élèves se portaient volontaires pour aider à tout mettre en place. Certains furent cependant interdits de participer à cause de diverses raisons que le principal refusait de communiquer. Quand le flux de question fut terminé, il libéra les élèves. Rejoignant ses amies, Mitchie prit son sac et se tourna vers Zaria.

« - En fait, les préparatifs durent en général une semaine durant laquelle tu ne vas pas en cours. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'autant d'élèves se portent volontaires !

« - Ah ok. Et seules les dernières années peuvent se proposer, demanda-t-elle soudainement très intéressée par le rassemblement.

Sa question la fit rire et elle lui assura que pour le moment, elle n'avait besoin d'aucun volontaire. Elle attendait simplement la liste des stands proposés afin d'évaluer le travail qu'il y aurait à faire. S'excusant, elle rejoignit Déborah qui voulait absolument faire un stand.

« - Excuse-moi de te déranger mais je me souviens du stand que tu tenais avec ta sœur, me semble-t-il.

« - L'atelier maquillage ?

« - Oui. Je me demandais, tu comptes le proposer ou non ?

« - Je ne pense pas, ça nous a coûté horriblement cher l'an dernier. Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que j'ai une amie de ma mère qui s'est faite renvoyer d'un salon de beauté sous un faux prétexte. Elle en a profité… Elle a volé un tas de produit, expliqua-t-elle devant son air perplexe, en se cachant derrière l'excuse qu'elle préférait être renvoyée pour une raison valable. Enfin bref, elle m'en a donné un tas. Des palettes avec des couleurs que je ne mets même pas et je pensais les donner à l'atelier. Enfin s'il est proposé. Moi ça me débarrasse et s'il est confié entre les mains d'une personne qui s'y connaît en maquillage au moins, il n'y aura aucun gâchis. Enfin bref, je verrais en fonction des stands proposés. Salut, ajouta-t-elle.

S'éloignant, elle sourit en sachant d'avance qu'il serait proposé. Même si elle détestait se faire maquiller, elle savait que bon nombre de fille dans leur lycée ignorait encore comment le faire proprement. « Et moi ça me débarrasse un peu parce que dis donc, j'ai un sacré stock, songea-t-elle en pensant au carton qu'elle avait stocké dans le grenier. »

Les préparatifs commencèrent rapidement pour la jeune femme qui décida de faire d'abord le plus compliqué. Contacter le groupe afin de leur parler de son projet. Elle réussit à trouver l'adresse de leur maison de disque sur internet et profita du week-end pour s'y rendre.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle en se présentant à l'accueil. J'aimerai voir monsieur Marlon Spelding, s'il vous plait.

« - Vous avez rendez-vous, demanda la secrétaire.

« - Bah, dans l'optique où je viens pour prendre contact avec lui, je suppose que non, fit-elle moqueuse, c'est vous que je dois voir pour prendre un rendez-vous ?

« - Non. Mais sans rendez-vous, vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

« - Oui, je me doute qu'il est occupé. Pourriez-vous me diriger vers la personne en question afin que je puisse prendre rendez-vous ?

La secrétaire la regarda de haut et expliqua qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à donner ce genre d'information, à une adolescente qui plus est. Cette remarque déplut à la jeune femme qui prit une longue respiration afin de rester calme.

« - Bon, on recommence, souffla-t-elle. J'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec monsieur Spelding afin de lui parler du gala de charité qu'organise mon lycée. Pourriez-vous me dire qui je dois contacter afin d'obtenir ce rendez-vous ?

La secrétaire soupira, fit claquer sa langue puis ouvrit son cahier. Elle lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente le temps qu'elle contacte la personne. Mitchie accepta tout en se répétant sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'elle reste calme.

Une heure passa sans que la secrétaire ne la rappelle et la jeune femme perdit patience. Se levant d'un bond, elle retourna à l'accueil et frappa sur le comptoir afin de faire réagir la jeune femme qui lisait tranquillement son magazine.

« - Encore vous, dit-elle. Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible !

« - Vous ne m'avez rien dit du tout, explosa la jeune femme. Vous m'avez demandé d'attendre quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente et j'y suis depuis une heure ! Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas payée pour rester assise toute la journée. J'ai un gala à organiser, des invitations à lancer et des devoirs à faire ! Appelez-moi tout de suite la personne en charge des rendez-vous avec monsieur Spelding, exigea-t-elle.

Nullement impressionnée, la secrétaire commença à lui réexpliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre de rendez-vous mais la lycéenne lui coupa la parole.

« - Je me fous de savoir que ce n'est pas votre travail, je vous demande simplement de me donner le nom de la personne qui _elle_, dit-elle en appuyant bien sur ce mot, pourra me donner un rendez-vo…

« - Que se passe-t-il ici, demanda un homme en les rejoignant.

« - Cette jeune fille refuse de partir, monsieur Spelding.

« - Dieu existe, souffla la jeune femme entre ses dents avant de regarder l'homme en question, êtes-vous monsieur Marlon Spelding ? Le manager des _Connect3_ ?

« - Exact. Et vous êtes ?

« - Sur le point d'étrangler Barbie, dit-elle en désignant la secrétaire qui s'offusqua de ce surnom. Je me présente, je m'appelle Mitchie Torrès et j'ai été sélectionnée pour organiser le grand rassemblant de charité qui aura lieu cette année à _Eleanor Roosevelt High School_. J'aimerai donc avoir un rendez-vous avec vous pour vous expliquer en quoi vous pourriez m'aider, sourit-elle.

« - J'ai un créneau de libre tout de suite, si vous le souhaitez. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter calmement.

Soupirant de soulagement, la jeune femme prit son sac, qu'elle avait posé sur le comptoir et suivi l'homme à travers les étages. Il s'arrêta au premier puis devant une porte qu'il ouvrit. La jeune femme le remercia et observa la décoration avant de s'asseoir quand il le lui proposa. Elle sourit en voyant plusieurs des récompenses que le groupe avait gagnées depuis le début de leur carrière et supposa que ce n'était pas les vrais.

« - Alors mademoiselle, expliquez-moi donc ce fameux projet que je comprenne votre venue dans nos locaux.

« - Voilà, comme vous le savez probablement, chaque année, les lycées de l'état de New York organise une sorte de concours afin d'élire celui qui aura l'honneur d'organiser le grand rassemblement caritatif de Noël. Le principe est que chaque lycée organise un petit truc afin de récolter de l'argent qui sera mis dans une cagnotte. Tous les fonds seront apportés au lycée vainqueur qui pourra, lors d'une grande soirée, remettre le chèque au président de l'association qui aura été choisie.

« - Très bien, sourit-il. Jusque là je comprends tout sauf votre venue.

« - Et bien c'est très simple. J'ai été chargée d'organiser le grand rassemblement et l'objectif étant de récolter le plus d'argent possible pour cette association, je voulais savoir si les membres des _Connect3_ seraient d'accord pour donner un coup de pouce à leur ancien lycée en venant chanter quelques chansons ce soir-là. Des billets seraient vendus afin de récolter de l'argent, mais les garçons ne seraient pas rémunérés. C'est sur le thème du bénévolat, fit-elle en s'excusant presque, et… Je sais que ma demande est culottée, surtout après l'esclandre que j'ai fait à la réception, seulement j'aimerais vraiment que ce rassemblement soit réussi donc… Bah donc je suis venue vous voir.

« - Très bien, sourit-il en s'appuyant contre son dossier. Alors si je résume, vous voudriez que je propose aux garçons de retourner à leur ancien lycée afin de faire un concert exceptionnel en faveur d'un grand rassemblement de charité, à noël ?

« - Pas le soir de Noël, la veille des vacances en fait. J'ai la date exacte dans mon sac ainsi que d'autres informations, si vous le désirez, qui pourront, j'espère vous faire accepter d'en parler aux _Connect3_.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui promit d'en parler aux jeunes avec qui il travaillait. Il prit toutes les informations et commença à discuter avec la jeune femme de ce qu'elle comptait faire à côté. Plus à l'aise, à présent que la conversation n'était plus centrée sur le service qu'elle était venue demander, elle entreprit de lui raconter ce qui devrait être mis en place. Elle parla des stands de nourriture et de boissons, de ceux tenus par les élèves sur plusieurs thèmes ainsi que la petite fête foraine qui serait créée pour l'occasion. La brunette n'avait pas fini d'expliquer comment tout se déroulerait que la porte du bureau fut ouverte.

« - Hey Marlon, je… Oh pardon, on dérange, s'excusa Jason. C'est une nouvelle artiste ? Salut je suis…

« - Je sais qui tu es, sourit-elle légèrement impressionnée de se retrouver face au groupe complet.

« - Je vous présente Mitchie Torrès, élève à Eleanor Roosevelt High School de New York qui…

« - Oh on a aussi étudié là-bas avec les mecs.

« - Une nouvelle fois, je suis au courant, j'étais venue visiter le lycée pendant les journées portes ouvertes et tu as répondu à mes questions.

« - Ah ok. Désolée, je vois tellement de fille que j'oublie parfois les visages, s'excusa Jason amusé.

« - Aucun problème.

« - Bon, reprit Marlon, asseyez-vous que je vous explique la raison de la présence de mademoiselle Torrès dans mon bureau.

Les garçons obtempérèrent et leur manager leur expliqua ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire. Celle-ci compléta le récit avec des détails pour les garçons qui connaissaient plus de choses sur le lycée que leur agent. Ils écoutèrent calmement et lorsque Marlon leur demanda leur avis, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« - On marche, sourit Nate. J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait un grand rassemblement de Noël… ça sera l'occasion.

« - Moi aussi, ajouta Jason ravi de faire une bonne action.

« - J'en fais aussi parti, déclara Shane. Ça peut être sympa et puis qui sait, notre lycée va peut-être pulvériser les records de dons.

« - J'aimerais bien, admit la jeune femme en rougissant, mais à moins d'amener un groupe aussi mythique que les Beatles ou les Rolling Stones… J'espère juste faire mieux que l'an dernier. Le lycée français a récolté cinq mille huit cent cinquante dollars en une journée, précisa-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et durant une heure, ils parlèrent tous les cinq puis, une fois les modalités réglées, la jeune femme les laissa travailler, en s'excusant encore de son arrivée. Elle eut cependant beaucoup de mal à cacher la nouvelle. Elle voulait que tout reste confidentiel et en avait parlé qu'au principal qui décida, lui aussi, de taire la nouvelle afin que l'établissement ne soit pas envahis par les fans.

Durant le mois qui suivit, elle sélectionna, avec l'accord des responsables, les stands qu'elle voulait puis alla voir combien coûterait quelques attractions. Elle voulait principalement une grande roue, ainsi qu'une attraction un peu plus sensationnelle. Seulement, elle déchanta en entendant les prix et chercha un moyen de trouver de l'argent pour les louer. Pour ça, elle s'enferma dans l'auditorium où aurait lieu le concert et, allongée sur scène, fit plusieurs hypothèses. Après avoir réfuté l'idée d'une vente de gâteaux et celle d'un lavage de voiture, elle se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Afin d'arriver à avoir de l'argent, il fallait quelque chose qui n'avait encore jamais été fait.

« - Mais je ne peux pas proposer une soupe populaire, ça ne va pas dans le bon sens !

« - En effet, intervint une voix.

Se levant prestement, la jeune femme regarda les personnes qui venaient d'arriver et sourcilla.

« - Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

« - On était élèves ici, tu te souviens, sourit Nate. Alors cette organisation, elle avance ?

« - Presque. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent afin de louer les attractions et ça sera bon. On a le reste. Que faites-vous ici ?

« - On a quelques jours, expliqua Shane en s'asseyant sur scène, et on a eu l'idée de venir voir si on pouvait aider. La vache, j'avais oublié que c'est ici qu'on a fait notre premier concert !

Etonnée, la jeune femme les écouta parler de l'évènement. Elle apprit que le bal du lycée de leur année avait eu lieu ici, à cause des organisateurs qui s'étaient mal préparés.

« - Ce soir là, on a commencé à danser sur une playlist atroce, lui expliqua Shane. Avec les mecs on en a eu marre. On a planté nos cavalières, quelques minutes, le temps d'aller chercher quelques instruments dans la salle de musique et on est monté sur scène !

« - Je me souviens que ça n'a pas été un franc succès, sourit Jason. Mais au moins, on a mis l'ambiance.

« - Et vos cavalières, demanda la brunette perplexe.

« - Elles sont venues faire les chœurs, assura Nate. Bon alors dis-moi, c'est quoi tes idées pour gagner de l'argent.

« - Je n'en ai pas. Avec le temps, le lavage de voiture est impossible quant à la vente de gâteaux… Je crois qu'on va devoir se passer d'attractions. Si on veut que les gens donnent plus le soir du gala.

« - Et si on voyait avec ce que peuvent donner les élèves ?

« - On a compté. Et heureusement que le traiteur accepte de faire du bénévolat parce que sinon on ne pourrait même pas louer la grande roue une petite heure… Là on peut l'avoir trois heures… Ou trois attractions d'une heure.

« - L'idéal serait de retrouver d'autres anciens élèves et de leur demander de mettre la main à la pâte, soupira Jason.

« - Ou alors, vous me signez un autographe, je le mets en vente sur un site au enchères et avec ce que j'arrive à avoir je paye une attraction, dit la jeune femme en riant.

« - Tu ne veux pas nous mettre carrément en vente tant que tu y es, rit Shane.

« - Si tu proposes, je ne dis pas non, admit-elle… Quoi c'est vous qui avez proposé de faire contribuer les anciens élèves, non ?

« - On fait déjà le concert, lui rappela-t-il amusé par son franc-parler.

Elle haussa les épaules en marmonnant que ce n'était jamais assez suffisant puis se reprit et fixa sa feuille. Nate la dérangea cependant en lui demandant quel traiteur proposait de faire un repas gratuit.

« - Ma mère. Enfin son service traiteur et ce n'est pas réellement gratuit, souffla-t-elle, je me suis condamnée à bosser avec elle tout l'été, avoua-t-elle.

Ils la regardèrent amusée et tandis qu'elle replongeait dans sa feuille, ils s'éloignèrent pour discuter quelques instants puis Jason soupira :

« - Bon, on ne peut décemment pas te laisser te sacrifier toute seule, dit-il. Considère que les attractions sont payées, on s'en charge !

« - Vous êtes fous ? Ça coûte une fortune, s'exclama-t-elle.

« - T'inquiète, on gère, assura Nate. Alors maintenant que t'as les attractions, que reste-t-il à faire ?

« - Bah… A tout placer, soupira-t-elle gênée qu'ils payent un bout de la fête.

Tout en parlant, elle leur montra le plan qu'elle avait établi puis, après quelques modifications, afin d'y faire tenir les trois attractions, qu'elle devrait aller choisir, ils commencèrent à tout mettre en place.

Afin d'être certain du choix des attractions, Shane lui proposa qu'ils aillent les essayer tous les deux et elle fut ravie d'être dos à lui, en train de ranger ses plans, ainsi il ne vit pas ses joues rougir. Se tournant, quand elle se fut reprise, elle accepta puis ils se séparèrent. Elle devait aller en cours et eux souhaitaient faire quelques achats. Cependant, alors qu'elle était seule en train de tout éteindre, Shane revint et lui tendit un papier plié en deux.

« - Mon numéro, chuchota-t-il face à elle. Appelle-moi quand tu auras le temps d'aller les essayer !

« - Bah ce soir, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Enfin si t'es libre !

Il hocha la tête et lui donna rendez-vous devant son lycée, à la fin des cours, avant de rejoindre ses deux amis. La jeune femme fixa la porte, les yeux dans le vague, et sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Se reprenant, elle mit le papier dans sa poche et courut jusqu'à sa salle d'anglais.

La journée lui parut longue et elle décida de sécher sa dernière heure, afin de réunir les volontaires pour leur expliquer que les préparatifs commenceraient le lundi suivant. Elle donna à chaque groupe de quatre, un stand à réaliser, puis leur rappela tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire.

Quand chacun sut ce qu'il aurait à faire, elle clôtura la réunion et rangea tout avant de sortir du lycée. Pour sa part, la jeune femme alla chercher quelqu'un pour avoir ses devoirs puis sortie avec ses amies. Elle rit de bon cœur lorsque Caitlyn lui avoua qu'elle l'enviait.

« - Tu parles, je bosse dessus comme une dingue, j'ai hâte qu'on soit en vacance, si tu veux mon avis…

La jeune femme qui commençait à prendre la direction de l'arrêt de bus sursauta lorsqu'on la klaxonna. Se souvenant de son rendez-vous, elle chercha la voiture des yeux et sourcilla en voyant le cabriolet. « Y a qu'une rock star pour rouler là dedans à vingt ans, songea-t-elle. » Lui faisant signe, elle embrassa ses amies en leur expliquant juste qu'elle rejoignait un ami pour louer les attractions.

« - Et le lycée les payent comment ?

« - Secret, secret, rit-elle. A lundi ! Bon week-end Cait. Sierra, à demain voisine !

Sur ces mots, elle leur fit un signe de la main et rejoignit le parking. Lunette sur le nez et bonnet en laine, le jeune homme semblait à l'aise emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver.

« - Excuse-moi si je ne t'ouvre pas la portière, dit-il quand elle fut à l'intérieur mais je n'ai pas trop envie que tes camarades nous suivent.

« - Aucun problème, dit-elle en souriant alors qu'il démarrait.

Ne sachant pas où se situaient les manèges, il la laissa lui indiquer le chemin puis se gara sur le parking. Plusieurs fonctionnaient déjà puisque la fête foraine venait à peine de s'installer. La foule n'étant pas encore très présente, ils purent, sans mal, faire un tour de grande roue, ainsi qu'une attraction un peu plus sensationnelle. Ils choisirent les anneaux de l'espace et lorsqu'ils en sortirent la jeune femme demanda à s'arrêter quelques minutes.

« - Si je marche, je vomis, expliqua-t-elle une main sur la bouche.

« - Attends, viens, faut marcher dans ce cas. On va y aller doucement, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme se laissa faire oubliant complètement qui il était aux yeux du monde. A cet instant, il n'était qu'un gars du lycée avec qui elle était venue à une fête foraine.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, la brunette lui demanda combien ils comptaient en louer.

« - T'as besoin de combien de manège ?

« - Dans l'idéal ? Toute la fête mais dans la réalité avec les anneaux et la roue ça devrait aller. Comme l'an passé, on va utiliser l'ancienne piscine de mes parents et la remplir de boule pour les enfants. On en aura pour tous les âges comme ça !

Il acquiesça et grimaça légèrement en comprenant que leur balade était terminée, seulement la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Au contraire, elle continuait son petit tour de la fête, discutant avec les forains ou réfléchissant en voyant certains stands.

« - A quoi penses-tu ?

« - Aux nombres de lots gagnants qu'on a… D'ailleurs je crois que ce sera le stand C3 qui récoltera le plus d'argent. Marlon nous a fait livrer des tee-shirts à l'effigie du groupe.

« - Je sais. On passe les signer dans la semaine, sourit-il.

En l'entendant, elle leva le nez et écarquilla les yeux avant de s'éloigner sous son regard perplexe.

« - Désolée, je… J'avais oublié qui tu étais, dit-elle pour seule explication.

« - Et je suis qui à ton avis ? Puisque visiblement, je ne suis pas un gars normal qui fait un tour sur une fête foraine avec une amie.

La jeune femme l'observa puis s'excusa, une nouvelle fois, de sa réaction. Il sourit lui assurant qu'elle était pardonnée… A condition qu'il lui offre une crêpe chaude. Elle rit mais accepta son marché.

Ils restèrent à la fête jusque vingt-deux heures puis elle lui demanda s'il pouvait la ramener. Elle était fatiguée, et après tous les manèges qu'ils avaient faits, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir en tester d'autres. En rentrant, il lui demanda si elle était sûre de son choix et elle hocha la tête, plus que ravie. Si tout se passait comme elle l'espérait, la jeune femme ferait un gala magnifique ! « Et je battrais probablement toutes les autres années, songea-t-elle. » Elle revint à elle en entendant le moteur se couper et se tourna pour faire face à son lycée.

« - Navré mais comme j'ignore où tu vis, je ne peux que te déposer là… Ou alors, il me faut ton adresse, ajouta-t-il taquin.

Amusée, elle la lui donna et quand il la déposa devant chez elle, elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue, pour le remercier de la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Il sourit et lui assura que le plaisir avait été réciproque, puis lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le week-end de repos qu'elle s'accorda passa trop vite à son goût et c'est presque en traînant des pieds qu'elle rejoignit son lycée. « Heureusement que je ne vais pas en cours, songea-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'auditorium. » La jeune femme alluma tout et attendit que les volontaires arrivent. Les derniers entrèrent quelques minutes seulement avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et Déborah fit rire tout le monde en montrant ce qu'elle avait apporté.

« - Croissants et pains au chocolats pour les volontaires ! Et j'ai vu avec la cafète, ils vont nous amener le café à dix heures !

« - T'assure, sourit Jackie.

Elles discutèrent quelques minutes, comme tous les volontaires puis quand tout fut calme, Mitchie leur proposa de s'y mettre. Chacun rejoignit son poste, à divers endroits du lycée, comme dans les classes vides et réquisitionnées pour l'occasion, ou les locaux prévus comme la cafétéria qui serait décorée pour l'occasion. Il fallait mettre celles de Noël mais également d'autres pour l'occasion.

Chaque volontaire fit son maximum pour finir à temps, si bien que le jeudi soir tout le monde quitta le lycée bien plus tard que prévu. Tout semblait prendre forme et le lendemain, seule Mitchie resta plus tard. Elle voulait vérifier que tout était solide et les décorations en place. Elle était d'ailleurs dans l'auditorium qui accueillerait le concert des _Connect3_ quand on frappa à la porte, la faisant sursauter. Se dépêchant, elle monta pour ouvrir et fut surprise de voir les garçons. Ils la saluèrent puis Shane, étant plus proche d'elle que les deux autres, lui expliqua qu'ils venaient signer les tee-shirts. Elle sourit et rejoignit la remise ou les cartons de produits dérivés avait été stockés. Elle sortit le premier et les garçons l'aidèrent pour les suivants.

Durant une heure, ils signèrent les tee-shirt ou casquettes tandis que la jeune femme s'assurait que tout était en place. Elle testa même le son en fredonnant rapidement dans le micro, tout en réglant les amplis.

« - _We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year_… Bon le son ça va !

Plongée dans son travail, elle continua de fredonner plusieurs airs de Noël, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle sursauta donc quand Jason lui demanda si elle comptait faire carrière et sourit… Avant d'assurer que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard.

* * *

Le samedi arriva trop vite pour Mitchie. Elle fut au lycée à huit heures, comme chaque bénévole, et tous installèrent les stands, mettant la musique puis Connie arriva suivi par des camions réfrigérants. Ils déposèrent toute la nourriture dans les frigos qui avaient été vidés pour l'occasion. Les forains arrivèrent sur les coups de dix heures trente et montèrent leurs attractions. Sachant que tout n'ouvrait pas avant quatorze heures, ils en profitèrent pour aider quelques bénévoles à remplir les stands ou à mettre les trucs les plus chers en évidence, afin d'attirer les clients potentiels.

A treize heures tout fut prêt, et la brunette partit ouvrir le lycée transformé pour l'occasion. Les premiers visiteurs arrivèrent rapidement et Mitchie sourit en voyant le groupe de musique parmi eux. Caché sous des bonnets d'hivers et des lunettes de skis, ils passaient inaperçus tant le froid était présent. Se mêlant à la foule, elle les rejoignit et les salua. Ils lui firent la bise puis décidèrent de faire un tour afin de voir ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Ils furent surpris par les stands de jeux, ou de nourriture et la jeune femme rit quand Jason voulut absolument essayer les anneaux de l'espace.

« - Sans moi, dit-elle, ils m'ont rendu malade l'autre fois, là je passe mon tour !

Sur ces mots, elle les abandonna à cette attraction et commença à voir les volontaires. Comme prévu, celui des _Connect3_ étaient celui qui rapportait le plus pour le moment et elle prit l'argent qu'elle alla déposer dans le bureau du principal. Celui-ci ne participait pas aux réjouissances, puisqu'il devait compter l'argent que récoltait la fête et prévenir l'association. De plus, il faisait, selon lui, trop froid pour faire un tour dehors.

Néanmoins, il passa toutes les heures pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Il fut donc étonné de la foule qui avait envahi son lycée et fut ravi à l'idée de l'argent que l'établissement allait récolter. Croisant le regard de Mitchie, il acquiesça signe que son travail lui convenait puis rentra dans son bureau alors que Jason la rejoignait, ne tarissant pas d'éloge sur l'attraction.

« - Bah vous avez loué les meilleurs, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« - Pas la piscine de boules, intervint Shane amusé.

« - Certes… Mais quand même ! Vous avez plus donné que tous les autres.

Seulement si les deux garçons acquiescèrent à ce détail, à leurs yeux, Jason ne retint qu'une chose. Quelque part il y avait une piscine remplie de boules en plastique de toutes les couleurs et il demanda à la brunette, où elle se trouvait. Amusée, Mitchie les y amena et rit de bon cœur lorsqu'il sauta dedans, après avoir prévenu les enfants. Son saut fit tomber plusieurs boules et elle les relança dans la piscine. Elle le regretta cependant lorsqu'il lança une bataille de boule de plastique. Les quelques jeunes présents se lancèrent dans la mêlée et Mitchie en profita pour sortir de la pièce, puisqu'à cause du climat l'attraction pour enfant avait été placée au chaud.

Une nouvelle fois, elle fit le tour des stands prenant l'argent sans même compter et alla le remettre au directeur. A peine fut-elle sortie du bureau qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main et se tourna. Shane lui sourit et lui demanda si elle savait où il pouvait aller manger au chaud. Elle sourit et le conduisit à la cafétéria où Connie vendait de petites collations chaudes ou froides puisque certains commandaient des glaces. Ils achetèrent des churros ainsi qu'un chocolat chacun puis investirent une table. Elle allait lui demander pourquoi il gardait lunette et chapeau mais l'arrivée de deux filles parlant de son groupe le lui rappela.

« - Au fait, vous avez eu le temps de répéter ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on est prêt. On va juste faire une petite répète d'ici… Une petite heure, dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre, et on sera bon. Inquiète ?

« - Hey, fit-elle vexée… Je n'ai pas envie que vous ruiniez ma soirée, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement.

Le jeune homme baissa ses lunettes et la fusilla méchamment du regard, quelques secondes avant de sourire franchement en admettant qu'elle gagnait cette bataille. Plus que ravie, elle sourit puis lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas avec ses amis.

« - Tu sais, je bosse avec, je vis avec, et je pars en voyage avec eux donc quand je peux voir d'autres personnes… Non c'est juste que j'aime bien ta compagnie.

Touchée, la jeune femme se contenta de rougir et se racla la gorge pour faire passer sa gêne, sous le regard amusé du chanteur qui, ayant fini ses churros, lui en prit un. Elle fit mine d'être choquée puis lui donna les siens. Elle n'avait plus faim. Il la remercia et tandis qu'ils sortaient rejoindre Nate et Jason, ils discutèrent tranquillement. Le jeune homme fut surpris de se sentir aussi à l'aise avec elle et en apprécia d'autant plus l'échange. Sans surprise, Jason était toujours dans la piscine de boules alors que Nate était un peu plus loin au téléphone. Sortant le premier, ils rejoignirent le second et Mitchie les accompagna jusqu'à l'auditorium.

« - Tu vas où, demanda Shane perplexe en la voyant repartir.

« - Ramasser l'argent. Heureusement ça sera fini pendant votre concert sinon je ne pourrais rien voir, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Répétez bien !

Elle sourit avant de sortir de la pièce. Une nouvelle fois, elle fit le tour des stands et ne fut que légèrement surprise d'apprendre que le stand _Connect3_ était vide. Celles qui s'en occupaient avaient même augmenté les prix afin que tout ne parte pas trop vite mais les fans n'avaient pas eu peur de payer le prix fort pour un souvenir.

« - En revoilà monsieur, fit Mitchie en déposant à nouveau la boite en fer qu'elle prenait pour transporter l'argent. Nous en sommes à combien ?

« - Cinq mille dollars ce qui est presque autant que l'an dernier… Et nous n'avons pas encore vendu les places du concert.

« - En effet. Elles ne seront mises en ventes que quelques minutes avant le début du concert, comme prévue.

« - Bien, bien. Nous avons eu raison de vous prendre pour organiser cet évènement. Cette soirée pourrait bien rester dans les annales du lycée.

« - Pourtant, ce n'est pas le but premier, sourit-elle en sortant de la salle.

Rejoignant discrètement l'auditorium, elle commença à placer les tickets aux deux entrées, les partageants en deux tas égaux avant de s'interrompre quand elle entendit Jason chambrer Shane.

« - Oh la ferme, soupira-t-il, va plutôt voir Christie !

« - Ah non merci, j'ai plus de diluant pour enlever la colle qu'elle laisse derrière elle.

« - Hey, on peut reprendre, soupira Nate. Merci, ajouta-t-il quand ses amis acquiescèrent.

« Ils sont fous, songea Mitchie amusée. » Ayant terminé, elle s'assura que les caisses étaient vides puis sortit de la première caisse pour faire la seconde, remuant la tête en rythme. Quand elle eut terminée, elle prit un carnet et commença à numéroter chaque page afin de les placer sur les quatre cent chaises que contenait l'endroit. « Hé bé, heureusement que je sais compter, songea-t-elle amusée en plaçant les premiers numéros. »

« - Tu nous espionnes Mitchie, demanda Nate en la repérant le premier.

« - Dos à vous ? Parfaitement, rit-elle en continuant de placer les papiers… Non, plutôt dans l'autre sens, soupira-t-elle en reprenant chaque papier.

Durant dix minutes, elle ne dit rien se contentant de numéroter chaque siège puis quand ce fut bon rejoignit les coulisses pour faire des essais de lumières s'assurant ainsi que tout seraient prêt à temps. Elle termina quelques minutes après les garçons et fut surprise de voir que Shane l'attendait. Assis sur scène, il observait chacun de ses gestes et sourit lorsqu'elle le fixa perdu.

« - Tu n'as pas entendu tout à l'heure, demanda-t-il amusé. Comme j'ai passé l'aprem avec toi, Jason en a conclu que je suis amoureux donc en petit ami prévenant je veille à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

« - Oh oui, j'avais entendu le début mais j'ignorais que vous parliez de moi. Dis-moi, le petit ami prévenant pourrait venir m'aider avec les projos ? Faut que je remonte le pied mais c'est très lourd.

Il sourit mais la rejoignit en quelques secondes et tandis qu'il portait les lumières, elle la fixa sur son pied puis soupira de soulagement en décrétant qu'elle avait enfin terminé de tout préparer.

« - Je file ramasser les recettes une dernière fois et je pourrais enfin m'amuser.

Il sourcilla et elle lui expliqua qu'elle le taquinait, le faisant grimacer avant de finalement tirer la langue. Il décida néanmoins de l'accompagner récupérer tout l'argent et il sourit en l'entendant répéter à chaque stand que c'était son dernier passage. Elle donna tout au directeur avant de le prévenir que le concert commencerait dans une heure.

« - Le représentant arrive dans quelques minutes, et j'irais moi-même prendre les recettes des guichets afin de préparer le chèque tranquillement. Vous êtes libre mademoiselle Torrès.

« - Très bien monsieur le directeur.

Il sourit et lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte demanda à son ami ce qu'il voulait faire. Il sourit et lui prit la main avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

« - Allez au ciné voir un film mais ce n'est pas possible.

« - Pas aujourd'hui, en effet, répondit-elle machinalement.

« - Une prochaine fois ?

« - Euh… Bah quand tu auras le temps, pourquoi pas. Après tout, tu as mon numéro, non ?

Quand il secoua la tête, elle se souvint qu'elle ne l'avait jamais appelé et le fit aussitôt afin d'être certaine de lui donner le bon puisqu'elle en avait changé quelques jours auparavant. Il la remercia puis rejoignirent Nate et Jason qui étaient tranquillement assis dans le réfectoire. Chacun devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, ils discutèrent tranquillement quand Shane s'excusa.

« - Pas grave, ce n'était que mon pied, rit la jeune femme.

« - Ah tu lui fais carrément du pied ? T'es rapide dis donc, intervint Jason. Je croyais que tu étais avec Justine ?

« - Plus depuis deux mois je te remercie de suivre l'actualité de ma vie personnelle, lui répondit le concerné amusé.

« - Ah bon ? Pourtant, elle était encore à la maison ce matin, non ?

« - C'est notre styliste, lui rappela Nate. Donc c'était un peu normal.

« - Et le fait qu'elle était dans le lit de Shane, c'est aussi parce que c'était notre styliste ?

« - Non sur mon lit pas dedans, j'y dors seul, le corrigea le concerné les joues rouges, et ça c'est parce qu'elle croit qu'en me collant je vais tomber sous son charme.

Mitchie nota bien le regard inquiet qu'il posa sur elle, mais elle se contenta de rire de l'anecdote tout en observant l'heure. Il leur restait plus d'une demi-heure et elle leur demanda s'ils allaient monter sur scène ainsi. Ce fut Nate qui lui expliqua qu'ils allaient bientôt partir se changer avant de lui demander ce qu'elle allait faire du reste de sa journée.

« - Bah une fois que vous serez parti vous habiller, j'irais prévenir les forains qu'ils peuvent remballer et j'ouvrirais les ventes des places du concert. Après je vous regarde chanter, et ensuite y a la remise du chèque à la _Foundation for Children of New York_ cette année, précisa-t-elle. Je clôturerai cette magnifique journée en m'effondrant sur la banquette de la voiture de mes parents et je file dormir. Je suis sur les rotules. Et vous ?

« - Après le concert et la remise du chèque, on aura probablement le même programme sauf pour Jason qui a promis de conduire.

Elle sourit avant de rire quand le concerné prétexta ne pas se souvenir de cet accord. Ils changèrent de conversation alors que la jeune femme allongeait ses jambes, les faisant glisser sous la chaise de Shane. Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour ramener ses pieds sous son siège et sourcilla en tapant dans les pieds de la jeune femme.

« - Navrée, j'ai les jambes hyper fatiguées et si je savais marcher sur les mains je terminerais cette journée la tête en bas.

« - Pas de problème, assura-t-il. Je connais ça, après un concert je suis souvent dans le même état.

Elle sourit, mais commença à replier ses jambes quand il l'en empêcha en le bloquant avec les siennes. Elle le fixa perplexe et il lui rendit son regard alors que les deux autres se disputaient afin de savoir qui conduirait le soir. Cependant, ils furent dérangés par l'arrivée d'un groupe de filles qui les reconnut aussitôt.

« - Oh Mon Dieu, ce sont les _Connect3_, hurla l'une d'entre elles en les désignant du doigt.

Les garçons se tendirent mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu bouger, Mitchie se leva et regarda sa mère en acquiesçant. Aussitôt, elle alla fermer une porte alors que la brunette verrouillait la seconde puis elle appela les filles et leur parla quelques minutes qui suffirent à Connie pour faire signe aux garçons de la suivre. Elle les fit sortir par la porte de derrière et Mitchie les rejoignit peu après et ils retournèrent ensemble à l'auditorium. A ce moment-là seulement, la jeune femme appela sa mère qui libéra les filles. Se rendant compte de l'heure, ils allèrent se préparer et la brunette rejoignit la radio du lycée.

« - Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, ici Mitchie l'organisatrice de cette journée. Pour la terminer en beauté, l'équipe enseignante et moi-même avons prévu un petit concert avec d'anciens élèves. Il aura lieu dans quelques minutes à l'auditorium. Venez nombreux, une surprise vous attends !

Elle éteignit la radio puis retourna voir les garçons qui terminaient de se préparer. Nate mettait le point final à sa cravate alors que Jason s'assurait que sa guitare était toujours accordée. De son côté, Shane s'observait dans le miroir retouchant sa coiffure. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne la vit pas et elle sourit doucement avant de prendre une photo, les trouvant mignon. Etant le premier prêt, le batteur la vit et lui sourit avant de poser quelques secondes le temps d'une nouvelle photo.

« - Tu comptes faire un album souvenir, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Non c'est pour mon usage personnel. J'aime bien avoir des photos des personnes que je croise. Mais je refuse qu'ils ou elles posent pour moi. Du coup ma préférée reste celle-ci, dit-elle en lui montrant la première.

Il admit qu'ils étaient bien dessus puis partit à la recherche de ses baguettes tandis que Shane l'observait dans le miroir. Seulement, occupée à ranger son appareil elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle profita du miroir pour se recoiffer également.

« - Tu t'assures d'être la plus belle, lui demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Non, je vérifie juste que je suis encore présentable mon cher ! Bon je file. Rendez-vous après le concert, sourit-elle en partant de la pièce au moment où Nate revenait. Oh j'oubliais, reprit-elle en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte… Bonne chance pour votre passage.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, on est habitué, sourit Jason.

« - Ouais ce n'est pas notre premier concert mais merci, ajouta le batteur alors que Shane la rejoignait.

« - Et si tu es là pour nous applaudir, le concert sera forcément parfait, chuchota-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Il était à quelques millimètres de son visage et elle fixa ses lèvres quelques secondes pendant qu'il lui parlait avant de le regarder dans les yeux en rougissant. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha et embrassa sa joue avec douceur.

« - Bonne chance Rock star, souffla-t-elle avant de repartir.

Il la regarda partir et lorsqu'elle eut disparue se retourna pour croiser le regard amusé de ses amis. Il sourcilla, les interrogeant du regard et ce fut Jason qui répondit à sa question :

« - J'avais donc raison tout à l'heure, elle te plait Mitchie !

« - Probable, je n'en sais absolument rien… Mais je l'aime bien.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice puis celui de Shane grandit lorsqu'il repensa à ce bref baiser.

* * *

De son côté, Mitchie rejoignit l'auditorium les joues brûlantes. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, songea-t-elle. Il doit me prendre pour une gourdasse ou pire, une de ces groupies timides qui ne courent pas après lui dans la rue en criant mais qui sautent sur n'importe quelle occasion pour l'embrasser. » Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle inspira un bon coup et sourcilla en voyant le peu de personnes qui était dans la salle. « Bon je n'aime pas ça mais tant pis, songea-t-elle. » Elle rejoignit le groupe de fille qui avait reconnu les garçons dans la cafétéria et qui les cherchaient dans les couloirs et dit doucement :

« - Vous saviez que c'était justement les _Connect3_ qui chantaient ce soir au concert ?

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna rapidement et rejoignit le directeur dans les coulisses, laissant la nouvelle se répandre. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de voir, quelques secondes plus tard, l'amphithéâtre se remplir à grande eau.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda le principal.

« - Un groupe de fan a aperçu les garçons à la cafétéria tout à l'heure. J'imagine qu'elles ont fait le rapprochement entre leur présence et le concert… Et qu'elles ont fait passer la nouvelle, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que les portes se fermaient, signe que tous les billets étaient vendus.

« - Bien, c'est parti, à vous, chuchota-t-il avant de la laisser entrer en scène tout en faisant signe à Mike qui s'occupait des lumières de commencer.

Celui-ci alluma la poursuite et éclaira la jeune femme qui salua toutes les personnes présentes.

« - Bonsoir à tous et tout d'abord merci d'avoir répondu présent à cette soirée caritative. Comme vous le savez, c'est une tradition chez les lycées New Yorkais d'organiser un évènement la veille des vacances afin de récolter de l'argent pour une œuvre de charité. Cette année l'œuvre à qui seront reversés vos dons est la _Foundation for Children of New York_ qui permet aux enfants orphelins de partir en vacances. Mais avant ça, j'ai le plaisir et l'honneur, dit-elle en souriant, de vous annoncer l'arrivée imminente sur scène des _Connect3_ qui ont accepté, hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les cris des fans, de venir chanter quelques unes de leurs chansons pour vous… Mesdames, messieurs, voici Shane, Nate et Jason, cria-t-elle avant de quitter la scène au moment où ils entrèrent.

Les cris se transformèrent en hurlements et la jeune femme se couvrit les oreilles puis applaudit comme tout le monde lorsqu'ils saluèrent leur public.

« - Avant de commencer ce concert, sourit Shane, on tient à remercier les organisateurs de cette journée qui j'espère, restera graver dans les annales du lycée _Eleanor Roosevelt High School_, et surtout mademoiselle Mitchie qui a rendu ce concert possible. On peut l'applaudir, dit-il avant de lui faire signe de venir les rejoindre sur scène.

Poussé par le principal, elle remonta sur scène remercia tout le monde, les garçons compris puis repartie après avoir chuchoté discrètement à Shane qu'il allait lui payer ça. Il sourit puis Nate commença à jouer dès qu'elle ne fut plus là.

Ils commencèrent par chanter _SOS_, le premier titre, puis _Love Bug_ celui qu'ils promouvaient en ce moment. Mitchie se mit à danser sur place en même temps que la musique puis Shane reprit la parole.

« - La chanson suivante est nouvelle. On l'a écrite cette semaine et spécialement pour l'occasion. On espère qu'elle vous plaira.

_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want. / It top's it all, it's better than eggnog. / It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow. / I'm just hoping for some mistle toe. _(Ce Noël il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je veux / C'est mieux que tout, c'est meilleur que du lait de poule / Il fait froid dehors, mes bottes sont pleines de neige / J'espère juste un peu de gui.)

Mitchie, qui comme tous les fans présents, avaient été intriguée par cette chanson en particulier, la trouva agréable à l'oreille et elle recommença à danser sur place en tapant du pied en rythme lorsqu'ils attaquèrent le refrain.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree, / You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me, / You can take these boxes, tied up with string / 'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams. _(Tu peux prendre ces cadeaux, sous mon arbre / Tu peux prendre cette écharpe géniale que ma grand-mère a faites pour moi / Tu peux prendre ces boites, attachées avec du ruban / Car tout ce que je veux pour Noël est la fille de mes rêves.)_  
_

Le principal l'appela doucement et elle se tourna pour discuter avec lui, ratant de ce fait le regard rapide que Shane jeta en coulisses. Elle ne le voyait pas mais il l'observait assez souvent pour voir si la musique lui plaisait. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il la vit danser sur le second couplet. Visiblement, elle s'amusait autant que lui ce soir.

_Light's are goin' up it's Christmas time, / But I just want that girl to be mine, / My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied, / No, No, No, Noooo, / But I'll just wait until she's by my side. _(Les lumières s'allument, c'est Noël / Je veux juste que cette fille soit mienne / Ma chaussette de Noël est pleine mais je ne suis pas satisfait, / No, no, no, no, no / Mais j'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à mes cotés.)

Quand ils entonnèrent le refrain, une nouvelle fois, elle l'écouta attentivement, et sourit devant les paroles. En effet, la chanson collait parfaitement avec le thème de la journée.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree, / You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me, / I would give it all, just to let you see, / That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams. _(Tu peux prendre ces cadeaux, sous mon arbre / Tu peux prendre cette écharpe géniale que ma grand-mère a faite pour moi / Tu peux prendre ces boites, attachées avec du ruban / Car tout ce que je veux pour Noël est la fille de mes rêves.)

« Dommage que ça se termine ce soir, songea-t-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient le refrain une seconde fois. J'ai adoré les moments que j'ai passé avec eux. Avec lui surtout, se corrigea-t-elle en fixant le dos de Shane. »

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree, / You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me, / I would give it all, just to let you see, / That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams. _(Tu peux prendre ces cadeaux, sous mon arbre / Tu peux prendre cette écharpe géniale que ma grand-mère a faite pour moi / Tu peux prendre ces boites, attachées avec du ruban / Car tout ce que je veux pour Noël est la fille de mes rêves.)

Quand la chanson se termina, elle applaudit avec énergie se promettant de les féliciter pour cette chanson. Elle n'était peut-être pas terminée pour eux, mais pour sa part, la jeune femme la trouvait simplement magnifique. Le reste du concert se déroula sans problème. Ils chantèrent _Poison Ivy_, puis _Turn Right_ avant de terminer par _Burnin Up_, faisant le bonheur de leur fan.

« - Merci, dirent-ils touchés par les applaudissements. On espère, reprit Nate, que vous avez tous pris autant de plaisir que nous durant cette journée placée sous le signe de la générosité.

« - Et des vacances d'hiver qui débutent, cria Jason faisant hurler de joie tous les lycéens.

Pendant ce temps, en coulisses, le principal présenta le fondateur de la _Foundation for Children of New York_, monsieur Mason, à la brunette puis ils montèrent tous les trois sur scène après que les _Connect3_ aient donné rapidement rendez-vous à leurs fans.

« - Je crois qu'on peut les applaudir une nouvelle fois, dit le directeur avant de se tourner vers Mitchie ne connaissant pas les prénoms des membres du groupes.

« - Messieurs Jason, Shane et Nate, cria-t-elle alors qu'ils revenaient sur scène, sans leurs instruments de musique.

« - Merci, dirent-ils simplement avant de rester avec eux, comme il était coutume de faire tandis que les applaudissements étaient plus nourris.

Le directeur les laissa applaudir quelques instants puis réclama le silence.

« - Merci, sourit-il en l'obtenant deux minutes plus tard, afin de clôturer convenablement ce trimestre, mais surtout cette journée qui, comme la dit ce jeune homme, dit-il en désignant Nate, est placée sous le signe de la générosité, j'ai l'honneur de remettre à monsieur Mason, fondateur de la _Foundation for Children of New York_ un chèque d'un montant de six mille neuf cent cinquante sept dollars, dit-il en lui donnant le chèque en question.

« - Merci monsieur le directeur et merci également à vous tous pour vos dons. Je parle ce soir au nom de tous les enfants que nous recueillons chaque année et qui, grâce à ce genre d'évènement, ont la chance de pouvoir partir en vacance. Ce chèque que vous venez de leur offrir sera leur plus beau cadeau puisqu'il va nous permettre de les emmener skier cet hiver.

Le public applaudit chaleureusement ce cadeau puis quand le discours fut terminé, ils quittèrent tous la scène. Les _Connect3_ soupirèrent et partirent se changer une nouvelle fois permettant ainsi à leur équipe de sécurité d'arriver.

« - Les garçons, les appela Mitchie en toquant à la porte qui était close, dix minutes plus tard.

« - Tu peux entrer, tu sais, rit Nate assis sur un des lavabos. Il n'y a que Shane qui ne soit pas encore parfait, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle entra.

« - Encore devant le miroir, rit-elle à son tour. Je venais juste vous prévenir que vos gardes du corps sont arrivés. Ils font un peu de place pour vous permettre de partir sans que vos fans ne vous arrachent vos vêtements.

« - Trop aimable, répondit Jason faisant sourciller tout le monde.

« - Et je voulais aussi en profiter pour vous remercier. Autant pour votre concert que votre participation à cette journée. On n'a pas atteins des sommes astronomiques mais on a battu le record de l'an dernier et pour nous c'était tout ce qui importait. Alors merci, pour tout.

« - Je t'en prie Mitchie, ça a été un plaisir pour nous de revenir chanter ici, sourit Nate.

« - Et au moins notre second concert ici a été auréolé de succès, rit Shane avant de fixer la jeune femme.

« - Bon, viens Jase, on passe devant, on laisse monsieur miroir terminer de se coiffer. Mitchie, on reste en contact ?

« - Volontiers. Shane a mon numéro donc…

« - On le lui prendra, promis et on t'invite pour notre prochain concert, assura le batteur en lui faisant la bise.

« - Et merci également de nous avoir permis de participer à cet évènement, ajouta Jason. On en a souvent eu envie, et grâce à toi, c'est chose faite.

« - Je vous en prie, ça a été un honneur. A bientôt, cria-t-elle en les regardant partir avant de se tourner pour s'apercevoir que Shane avait enfin délaissé son miroir pour la regarder elle. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

« - Je n'en ai aucune idée, pour être honnête… Tu… Tu as aimé le concert ?

« - Tu rigoles ? J'ai adoré. Toutes vos chansons étaient géniales et celle sur Noël était magique. Je l'achète dès qu'elle sort quelque part.

« - C'est vrai, tu l'aimes ?

« - Absolument. Et je ne mens jamais, sourit-elle.

« - Dans ce cas, c'est à moi de te remercier.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle confuse.

« - Cette chanson, je… Je l'ai écrite cette semaine… Pour toi, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« - Je… Pour moi ? Shane c'est magnifique. Et je…

La jeune femme le fixa, cherchant ses mots quelques minutes, puis renonça. S'approchant à son tour, elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et y resta plus que nécessaire avant de s'éloigner doucement. Seulement, il l'empêcha de s'écarter trop en posant sa main dans le dos de la brunette qui s'arrêta pour le fixer plus que perplexe.

« - Tu accepterais d'être mon cadeau de noël, demanda-t-il doucement.

Mitchie le regarda partagée entre l'envie de faire une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère et celle d'acquiescer simplement mais en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle, elle changea d'avis et resta muette tout en l'observant réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ne ferma les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle cessa de respirer l'espace d'une seconde avant de doucement répondre à son baiser, alors que son cœur accélérait sa course. Lentement, elle noua ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme le sentant sourire contre sa bouche, alors qu'il l'enlaçait délicatement. Le manque d'air les sépara et elle chuchota :

« - Seulement si tu acceptes d'être le mien.

« - Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il avant de revenir contre ses lèvres.

Leur second baiser fut plus passionné, même s'il resta des plus tendres, et la jeune femme se colla à lui, savourant ce moment, quand une toux les sépara.

« - Ah Marlon… Euh ça va, demanda Shane gêné.

« - Ouais, je t'attends depuis deux minutes dans la voiture mais ça va. Et toi ? Je ne te dérange pas, demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide regard à la brunette qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras.

« - Bah honnêtement… Si un peu, admit-il. Si je te promets de vous rejoindre dans deux minutes, tu me laisses l'embrasser une dernière fois ?

« - Ah Mitchie, ma belle, intervint Connie au même moment.

« - Maman, dit-elle en rougissant doucement avant de s'écarter de son copain.

« - Avec ton père on rentre. On revient demain pour terminer de nettoyer mais ce soir on est tous trop fatigués. Tu viens ?

« - Dans ce cas non, répondit Marlon amusé par la gêne qu'il lisait dans les regards des plus jeunes.

« - Je… J'arrive, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle commença à partir, seulement Shane la retint par la main et l'embrassa quelques secondes, profitant du fait que Connie faisait demi-tour. Mitchie sourit contre ses lèvres et lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, il souffla :

« - Je t'appelle demain, d'accord ?

« - J'attends ton appel, assura-t-elle… A plus tard, Rock Star, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant. Rentre-bien !

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hu. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ? Je vous souhaite à tous un **merveilleux Noël **et j'espère que cette journée aura été fabuleuse et placé sous le signe de l'amour et de l'innocence.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
